


Breakfast of Champions

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dad!Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Yev on a quiet Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> mhunter10 said: Just Mickey and baby Yev hanging out :)
> 
> Thanks for the prompt!

“Alright little man, here we go, breakfast of champions. We got bananas, and…more bananas. I don’t know about you, but I like bananas. That sound good to you, huh?”

It was early on Saturday morning, and everyone else was still asleep. Mickey had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and on his way back he noticed Yevgeny sitting up in his crib. Not wanting to wake Ian up by getting back into bed, and not wanting Yev to wake the whole house by crying his eyes out, Mickey decided to stay up and feed him. While getting the food out of the cupboard, he tried to make small talk with his son, if only to keep him quiet until a spoonful of bananas had airplaned its way into his mouth.

“Come on big guy, that’s it. Good stuff, right? Who am I kidding of course I’m right, bananas are the shit. Though I usually prefer ‘em sliced and surrounded by a pancake, but we take what we can get yeah?” Mickey rambled.

Yev looked at him, eyes wide, mouth covered in the mashed fruit. Every time Mickey would tickle his belly in congratulations for eating another spoonful, Yev would laugh one of those perfect baby laughs and Mickey’s heart soared. He still sometimes couldn’t believe they had actually got to this point. A civil understanding between Ian and Svetlana and him, being a dad. But as he looked at Yevgeny, smiling and gurgling away, he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Okay, let’s clean you up. We can’t have your mouth all sticky can we?” Mickey cooed. He grabbed a wipe from Yev’s diaper bag and wiped the fruit from his face and hands. After making sure a new diaper wasn’t necessary, Mickey laid down on the couch with Yev on his chest, watching old cartoons on mute.

A little while later, Ian shuffled into the living room, eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of Yevgeny asleep on Mickey’s chest and Mickey softly rubbing his back.

“Mm, g’morning,” Ian groaned sleepily. “How long you been up?”

“Not long, ‘bout an hour or so. Soon as I lay the kid back down, I’ll make pancakes and eggs,” Mickey replied, reaching a hand out to Ian.

Ian took Mickey’s hand and bent over the couch to give him a kiss. It was short and sweet, just a light press of their lips. Ian could still taste some of the banana Mickey was feeding himself in between bites to Yev.

“Mmkay, I’ll go start some coffee. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Mickey smiled, pulling Ian down for another quick kiss. Yevgeny sniffled, shifting a little in his sleep. Ian lightly kissed his head before making his way into the kitchen. Mickey stroked a hand through Yev’s hair and brushed his lips across his forehead.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too, don’t worry,” Mickey whispered.

Yev seemed to hear, and let out a small, contented sigh. He continued to sleep blissfully, without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Come find me on tumblr at [doctor-buffy-winchester](http://www.doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
